


A New Perspective

by fandomalec1114



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec happens later, Sebastian too, Simon is gonna be a shadowhunter because I say so, This is what would happen if Valentine was actually a good person, his mom married Luke because...I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomalec1114/pseuds/fandomalec1114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Valentine Morgenstern was good and Sebastian wasn't evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing I came up with this in the middle of the night and I figured "why not write it on here? I wanna understand this website more so... Trial and error." And yeah... I don't really know what will happen in this yet so beware of everything, but I'll try to warn you of anything that might be sensitive or whatever before a chapter starts.

**March, 1991**

 

"It's quite a coincidence that our sons have the same exact name," Valentine Morgenstern pointed out to his friend as he watched his son stare at the sleeping baby in the playpen, abandoning his playmate. 

 

"It is. I didn't even know you had a child, let alone a son named Jonathan," Stephen Herondale agreed. "It's been years since we've seen each other, Val. How've you been?" 

 

"Good. Great. Jocelyn is pregnant with our second child. What about you? I heard about Céline. I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah, that was hard. I don't look forward to explaining that to Jace when he's older. He doesn't have a mother because she died giving birth to him...."

 

"Jace?"

 

"His initials spelled out. Jonathan Christopher. J.C. Jace." 

 

"Nice. I like that. Jonathan is trying to get us to get us to call him something else. Something with an S. I don't know, I don't speak baby." Stephen laughed at his friend.

 

"You speak English, Spanish, Latin, countless other languages, but you can't understand your son." 

 

"Listen to what he says! Jonathan, come here, son!" Jonathan stood up and waddled over to his father, smiling. 

 

"Daddy!" He exclaimed when he reached him. 

 

"Hey, buddy. What do you want Mommy and Daddy to call you again?" 

 

"Susain." 

 

"S-you know, I don't know, kid. I'm sorry," Stephen shrugged as Jace started crying. Stephen stood and walked over to his son and Alexander Lightwood who looked terrified to see the baby crying. "It's okay, Alexander. You didn't do anything. He just needs a diaper and some food." Alexander ran to his father who had just entered the room. Stephen picked up his son in his arms and gently bounced him as he walked to the changing table. 

 

"Has Alexander been good?" Robert asked as he lifted his son into his arms. 

 

"He's been behaving. He and Jonathan played for a while, then decided to watch Jace," Valentine explained as he stood with Jonathan. Jace started calming down as his father finished changing his diaper and picked him back up. 

 

"Good. We should do this again some time. The kids seem to like each other and I miss you two. Maryse misses Jocelyn too." 

 

"We'll schedule another little play date soon. See you, fellows," Stephen smiled, walking his friends and their sons out of his house as he allowed his own son to suck on his finger. 

 

"Bye bye," Jonathan smiled, waving. Alexander rested his head on his father's shoulder, falling asleep on the walk home. 

 

Jace started fussing in his father's arms. 

 

"Oh stop that," Stephen teased, poking his little nose. "You'll see them again soon. We're going to get you a baba now. Does that sound good?" Jace quieted down at the mention of a bottle and snuggled into his father. "Such a good boy." Stephen lightly pressed his lips to the baby's forehead as he continued on to the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**April** , **1993**

 

"Jace, please don't cry," Jonathan whimpered, holding his friend tightly. "It's not your fault Clary cries. She wants Mommy." 

 

"Isabelle is like that too," Alec explained, putting his hand on Jace's little knee. "She plays with me, then starts crying for Momma. It's not my fault. Always. They're littler than us and need Mommas more."

 

"N-not my fault?" Jace sniffled, looking up between his two best friends. 

 

"Not your fault," Jonathan confirmed. Jace finally started calming down now that he knows it's not his fault he made his friend cry. 

 

"Otay.... Hungwy." 

 

"Let's go see if Daddy will get us snacks!" Jonathan stood up and helped his friends up, leading them to the library where they found Valentine. "Daddy? We're hungry." Valentine looked up from the book he was looking at when he heard his son's voice. 

 

"What do you boys want to eat?" Jonathan nudged Jace to get him to say what he wants. Jace talks a lot less than he would like. Alec doesn't talk much to new friends or adults or other people in general, but he talks lots when he gets comfortable with someone. Luckily, Alec is close with all his family and his friends and their parents. 

 

"Gwape," Jace answered. 

 

"I wanna sandwich!" Alec exclaimed. 

 

"I do too," Jonathan said. 

 

"Okay. Three sandwiches and some grapes coming up. You boys go play, I'll come get you when your lunch is ready." Jonathan took his friends back to his room to play. Jace sat down and picked up a little demon action figure. 

 

"Toy," he announced, holding it up to show his friends.

 

"That is a toy, Jace. What is it a toy of?" Jonathan tested. 

 

"De-on." 

 

"That's right! What is this?" Jonathan sat across from Jace, holding up a warlock action figure.

 

"Warlock." 

 

"What are you?" Alec wondered. 

 

"Jace." 

 

"No, you're a shadowhunter."

 

"No. I Jace." 

 

"You are, but Jace is a shadowhunter." Jace didn't like his friend telling him that and got upset, throwing the toy he was holding. The toddler crossed his arms, pouting at everyone, grumpily. 

 

"Boys, what did you do to Jace?" Valentine demanded when he walked in to take them to have lunch. 

 

"Nothing! He got grumpy 'cause Alec says he's a shadowhunter," Jonathan frowned. 

 

"I Jace." 

 

"That's right, you're Jace." Valentine crouched in front of his best friend's son. "Your name is Jace Herondale. Your daddy is a shadowhunter, so that means you are too. You have angel blood in you, Jace. That makes you a shadowhunter. You're going to fight demons when you're big." 

 

"Oh. Jace shadowhunter." 

 

"That's right. Jace is a hungry shadowhunter," Valentine added as Jace's stomach growled. 

 

"Yeah. Hungwy." 

 

"Okay, let's go have lunch." Valentine stood up and watched as the boys all stood and hugged. 

 

"I sorry I made you sad," Alec told Jace. 

 

"Otay. Alec shadowhunter?" 

 

"I'm a shadowhunter just like you. So is Jonathan. And Clary. And Izzy." 

 

"Yay!" Jace clapped happily and Valentine smiled, admiring how happy these boys make each other. Jace held his friends' hands and the three walked to the dining room to see their lunches on the table. Three plates with turkey sandwiches and grapes and three different sippy cups full of apple juice. Each child got one to match their eye colour: Alec's was blue, Jace's was yellow, and Jonathan's was green. "Tank you, Val." 

 

"Thank you, Valentine," Alec said, helping Jace climb into his seat before sitting in his own. 

 

"Thank you, Daddy," Jonathan smiled as his father put him in his seat. Valentine assured the boys it was no trouble making them lunch. 

 

"Look who came to say hi," Jocelyn said, entering the room with Clary on her hip. She waved at everyone and smiled. Jace waved back, excitedly and offered a grape to his friend. Jocelyn put her daughter on the floor and she ran over to the boys, climbing onto the chair next to Jace and accepting the grape from him. Jace gave his friend half of his sandwich and let her share his grapes. 

 

"Yum," Clary smiled when they finished eating. 

 

"Come play?" Jace asked Clary. 

 

"I think Clary has to have a bath for bedtime," Jonathan explained, not exactly wanting his sister to come play. He loves her, but he needs a break from her sometimes. They  _live_ together for Godsake! He plays with her all the time! 

 

"Jonathan, it's 1 o' clock," Jocelyn pointed out. "Bedtime isn't until 8." 

 

"Bath for nap time, then." 

 

"No. Take your sister to play, you crazy kid." Jonathan stuck his tongue out at his mother before sliding out of his chair. Jace carefully climbed out of his chair and pushed it in before turning to Clary and holding his hands out for her. She grabbed his hands and got out of her chair with help from her friend. The adults cooed at this. 

 

"What a little gentleman," Valentine chuckled. "You'd better be good to my daughter, young man." Jace smiled up at Valentine, then walked to Jonathan's room, holding Clary's hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

** August, 1995 **

 

"Jonathan, when will we play with toys?" Jace pouted. 

"Do you not see that I'm packing my toys away?" The older child demanded. "And haven't I told you that's not my name?" 

"Sorry, Sebastian," Jace whispered, hanging his head. "I don't understand why we all gotta move." 

"I don't, either, Jace, but I'm leaving in two days and still have to pack everything. Your dad already packed for you." 

"And I don't have any toys at home anymore!" 

"Well I have to pack my toys, so either help me, go play with Clary, or sit down and shut up!" Jace sat on the bed, pouting with his arms crossed. Sebastian frowned, feeling bad for yelling at and upsetting his friend. "Here. Play with this." He handed him a yellow rubber duck. Jace signed, and threw the duck across the room. "Jace." 

 "I'm gonna go see what Clary is doing." Jace stood up to go walk out of the room, but forgot about the duck and slipped on it, landing on his arm. He heard a loud crack and began crying. 

 "Jace! Your arm! Daddy!" Sebastian knelt down next to his friend, hugging him tightly. Valentine ran into the room. 

"What happened here?" He demanded. 

"Jace fell on a rubber duck." 

"Hurts," Jace sniffed, holding his arm. Valentine sighed, lifting the 4-year old into his arms.

"Jonathan-ugh-Sebastian, sorry," Valentine fixed when he saw his son's glare at being called by his birth name. "Stay here and finish packing. I'm taking Jace to get his arm taken care of." Sebastian nodded frowning, upset that his friend got hurt. 

"I'm sorry, Jace," he apologized, feeling like this is his fault. 

"Is okay," Jace sniffled, cuddling into Valentine. Valentine took Jace away to get his arm taken care of. 

 

*_*_*

 

"What happened to your arm?" Isabelle asked the next day when she saw Jace. 

"I broke it," Jace explained. "It's okay, though. It doesn't hurt too bad. And look at my cool cast!" He showed off the red cast that Clary had drawn pictures on when she and her brother were dropped off a few hours ago. "Thank you for making my cast look cool, Clary." Clary just smiled at her friend, blushing slightly. 

"How did you break it?" Alec wondered. Sebastian frowned and looked away, ashamed. Jace blushed, realizing how it broke is kind of stupid. 

"I slipped on Jon-uh-Sebastian's rubber duck. Why can't you call you Jonathan anymore?" Jace pouted, wanting to change the subject from ducks and broken arms, but wanting to complain about something at the same time. "It's confusing to call you a new name. You've been Jonathan for my whole life! That's already 4 years! That's a long time." 

"I know, but you'll get used to it," Sebastian promised. "I don't like Jonathan. It's too...Jonathan." 

"I like Jonathan," Isabelle stated. "Sebastian is nice too, though. We'll call you whatever you want." 

"Thank you, Izzy," Sebastian smiled, hugging his friend. 

"I'll try to remember your name. Don't get mad if I forget, though, okay?" Jace pouted. He doesn't like upsetting his friends or when people are mad at him. It makes him sad.

"Okay." 

"Jace!" Stephen called for his son. 

"Coming, Daddy!" Jace shouted, standing up. He hugged all of his friends tightly. 

"We'll see you soon, Jace. Be good," Alec said. 

"Okay. See you soon!" Jace ran off to his father who picked him up. Stephen took Jace through a portal to the New York Institute. 

"Daddy, why do we have to come here?" Jace pouted. "I liked it in Idris." 

"Because there needs to be shadowhunters at the New York Institute. Alec and Izzy's parents are going to be the heads of the Institute," Stephen explained. "We'll still go to Idris sometimes. You'll like it here, Jace, I promise." 

"Okay. Love you, Daddy." 

"Love you too, bug." 

"I already miss my friends." 

"They're all coming here tomorrow. You'll be fine without them for one day. You've seen them every day since you were a baby." 

"I know, but I wanna play." 

"Well how about I play with you for a bit?" 

"Okay!" Stephen took his son to his room and started unpacking the toys to play. Jace misses his friends, but he loves his dad and loves playing with him. And since they're all going to be living in the institute together, they'll get to see each other everyday and play all the time! That'll be fun!

 

*_*_*

 

"Here, Jace," Sebastian said, handing his friend a present poorly wrapped in old Christmas paper. 

"What's this?" Jace asked, confused. It's not his birthday or Christmas. Why is he getting a present? That doesn't mean he's not going to open it, though. 

"You slipped on it because I wasn't playing with you, so I thought maybe you would want it." Jace finished opening his present one handed and shrieked when he saw the rubber duck. He threw it across the room. Well, more like 5 feet away from him seeing as he is a 4-year old with a broken arm.

"No ducks!" Jace yelled. "Ducks are evil! They breaked my arm! I hate ducks now." 

"Good boy," Stephen said as he passed the room. Jace was instantly confused at the praise.

"I'm a good boy for hating ducks?"

"Yes. You're my good little Herondale. Your 3 times great grandfather would be proud." Jace smiled at that. He likes being told someone is proud of him. It makes him feel good. "I'll tell you all about Will Herondale one day. For now I have to go help Valentine with something. Play nice, Jace. I love you, son." 

"Love you too, Daddy." Jace smiled at his father as he left, then returned to glaring at the duck a few feet away. 

"I'm sorry, Jace," Sebastian whispered. 

"It's okay, Jonathan! I mean-" 

"It's fine, Jace. Just this once." Sebastian hugged his friend tightly. Jace smiled, hugging back. He loves his friends. 


End file.
